This invention relates to a telescopic handle. In particular, the invention concerns a telescopic handle to which a concrete finishing tool may be secured.
The invention will be described by way of example with reference to a telescopic handle for a concrete finishing tool. It should be appreciated that the handle may also be used for other purposes.
One known telescopic handle for concrete finishing tools had an outer tubular member which slidably received an inner tubular member within it. The end of the outer member from which the inner member projects had a screw threaded fitting with a rubber clamping ring. With the fitting unlocked the inner member could be moved to its desired degree of extension relative to the outer member. By locking the fitting the ring was firmly clamped against the inner member to lock it in the desired extended position. The degree of extension was thus infinitely variable between a minimum and a maximum extension.
The concreting environment is particularly harsh and contaminants readily affected the efficiency of the clamping arrangement. Formwork used in concreting is usually coated with a release agent and if the agent contacted the rubber ring the locking of the inner and outer members relative to each other was affected and the members could often slip relative to each other.
When the handle and the locking arrangement became contaminated, the handle would need to be disassembled, cleaned and often the rubber ring would need to be replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telescopic handle which at least minimises the disadvantage referred to above.